Little things
by AlaskaAby
Summary: I try to wake him up gently; I kissed his lips with an almost inexistent touch. I smile when I hear him sigh, but he is stubborn and won't let me see his eyes. Then I lay my lips on his heart, I feel its pounding and I feel a warm feeling, a great tenderness. Aioros / Shura.
Title: **LITTLE THINGS**

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Characters: Capricorn Shura and Sagittarius Aioros

Post Hades

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya and its characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Masami Kurumada, neither the song is mine.

Thanks AGAIN to Solar Knight Marie for helping me in the English translation, for her time being my precious beta reader.

Summary: I try to wake him up gently; I kissed his lips with an almost inexistent touch. I smile when I hear him sigh, but he is stubborn and won't let me see his eyes. Then I lay my lips on his heart, I feel its pounding and I feel a warm feeling, a great tenderness. Aioros / Shura.

* * *

I open my eyes, awakened from my sleep, by an anguished moment I don't know where I am. I'm immediately relieved when I feel someone beside me in my bed. I know his Cosmo very well; he is my reason for living this life.

The bedroom is illuminated by a beam of sunlight coming through the curtains. It's projected on the floor, coming through the bed to finally finish on the wall. He's asleep; I know it because I hear his deep, heavy breathing. I thank my goddess, Athena, for the opportunity she gave us, for bringing all gold saints back to life. I don't know when I started smiling, but I can feel it when I place quick kiss on his bare shoulder, the closest part of his body.

I go to the window and, as I approach with a quick movement, I draw the curtains back completely. The sun rises on the horizon. Today there won't be training or missions for any of us.

The alarm clock did not go ring today, because it is disabled. Any other morning it would be the singing of a rooster. Aioros had chosen it, saying it is more natural. Anyway, I usually shower before it starts to resonate throughout the room. Despite its quality of "natural", it is never safe from the imprecations offered by the Sagittarian when he's woken by it.

 _I get up out of bed, late,_

 _Another joyful day has born_

 _An insolent sun,_

 _gets into every corner;_

 _The alarm clock didn't ring today,_

 _Thanks for that favor._

I walk to the bathroom to wash my face; I'll take a shower later. After drying my face, I fix my tangled hair. Ever since I started sharing my life with Aioros, my daily inspection in the mirror doesn't show an impassive face with sad eyes. Now I have someone to love and I'm loved as well. I think that is reflected gently on my face, definite and unmistakable. Several days ago I met Aphrodite on my way to the Patriarch's temple. I paused a moment to say hello and when saying goodbye he mentioned that he was glad to see me happy, seeing me smile more often. He tells me that's the difference between being sure of what you want and been afraid of living.

 _I comb my hair,_

 _Although they don't believe it,_

 _I look in the mirror_

 _I'm not so ugly._

Leaving the small room I head to the kitchen. I look for something to drink; I can't find any milk, so make a mental note to buy the supplies we need. I end up choosing a bottle of juice. I take a few drinks and leave on the table. I take a bunch of grapes and an apple, the largest and prettiest is for him. Back in our room, I stop in front of the window. The sun caresses my skin and I feel its energy filling me up. There was a terrible storm last night, so I thought the weather would be bad today as well. Gladly, it isn't.

Aioros is still asleep. I approach the alarm clock, put fruit on the table beside the bed and turn on the radio. The volume is low and a sweet melody is heard.

 _I go to the kitchen and open the refrigerator,_

 _It's ran out of milk, I take whatever it is,_

 _I open the window and let the sun caress me..._

 _What a joyful day to live,_

 _On the radio, a voice sings to me._

Now my attention is completely devoted to him. I settle beside him on the bed. I like to see his peaceful face. His features sweetened even more; I remain absorbed in my contemplation. Clearing his forehead of those brown curls, and I get closer to brush my lips on his skin. He doesn't wear his distinctive red head band. I remember taking it away and immediately throwing it somewhere in our bedroom last night.

Aioros sighs slightly, which I only acknowledged due to my extreme proximity, but he did not wake up.

I am in the dilemma: to allow him continue sleeping or disrupt his sleep. I want him to rest; I want to look after him. But my selfish side gives in to the temptation of having him accompanying me more actively. I want to see his eyes I want to listen to his voice. I can never get tired of him and his way of monopolizing my existence. I am certain that I need him more than anyone else in this world.

 _And I awake him:_

 _Good morning, my love!_

 _Wake up sleepyhead,_

 _I'm unfaithful with the sun._

I try to wake him up gently; I kissed his lips with an almost inexistent touch. I smile when I hear him sigh, but he is stubborn and won't let me see his eyes. Then I lay my lips on his heart, I feel its pounding and I feel a warm feeling, a great tenderness. I leave a track of kisses on his chest, forming an imaginary line in the place where I left mortal wounds in the past.

Before continuing with those thoughts, I feel his hands holding my face. I open my eyes to meet his gaze, he smiles at me sweetly, and I will reciprocate with the same gesture, but I know I'll never be able to show the same kindness as him.

I'm attracted to his lips and I lose myself in his affectionate mouth for a minute.

—Good morning —I whisper.

—Good morning —he repeats with the same voice I just used; I don't know if he does it on purpose — You taste like grape. Is it late?

—Hmm, a little —I offer him the fruit and he chooses the apple — If you want we stay here a little longer.

He doesn't answer me: he is biting the apple with pleasure.

—This is tasty ... —he said, as I am about to smoke a cigarette.

I want to kick the habit, but I'm a man of very little self-control in that regard. Aioros hates this habit of mine. I haven't smoked since yesterday, so today I feel the symptoms of my restraint.

Sometimes the "quit smoking" affair leaves us in a bad mood, but it doesn't last long. We always try to make up before the end of the day.

—Leave that! —he growls, but he says this with a barely concealed smile.

—You want to try? —I incited, but I understand I can't win against him.

 _I light a cigarette, even though I shouldn't,_

 _He yells at me: Stop!_

 _I invite him: Try it,_

 _He's like a child,_

 _I know what his idea is,_

 _I can no longer resist him,_

 _He does what he wants,_

 _After all, all I want is him._

He gets on top of me without warning; I don't remember him being so fast. Well, his speed has always been impressive but now he's much faster. I don't even have a chance to smoke my cigarette for a second time.

He moves so fast that, in a second, our positions in bed are inverted, with the saint of Sagittarius above me. The cigarette is forgotten. He kisses me, he tastes like apple. Since I'm with him, my taste in fruit has changed. Apples have become one of my favorites, because he prefers them above all others.

While he kisses my neck, I caress his hair, his back, his face. He kisses every part of me that's been forgotten by his hands. I don't know how to express in words my love for him, so I need to show it with the submission of my will in his favor. I begin to lose control and almost give in. The key word here is 'almost'.

 _Little things of everyday_

 _They are the great things I have in life:_

 _Warm arms,_

 _A cold night,_

 _A full moon,_

 _That delicious food!_

 _A kiss at the theater and_

 _another one where the sun doesn't reach_

I do not want him to think I'm easy, so I react, and I sneak out of his arms while I distract him with deeper kisses. I positioned myself aside, we are lying opposite each other on the sheets, but he doesn't let me go. His dedication and enthusiasm in those moments is gratifying. He can take me to heaven just with his affection and passion.

 _His warm is an extension of the sun,_

 _His kisses only shine on me, here._

I'm at the limit of my precious self-control when an awful alarm rings inside the temple. We got up, frightened, searching for the source of the scandal. I am dizzy, and Aioros is holding me in a protective hug.

Then I detect a smell that I hadn't noticed before. The cigarette fell on a pillow and the material began to catch on fire. Faced with the danger of conflagration, my instinct makes me throw the pillow on the floor.

Meanwhile, Aioros grabs a vase that is on a table and throws all its content over the flames.

At the end, we look at each other and burst into laughter at the same time. He leaves the vase on the bed and walks towards me. We meet halfway and held each other tightly. I feel the vibration of his laughter and his heartbeat within me. My laughter joins his, in a very strong sense of togetherness.

If someone saw us at this time it would be a strange scene. The two of us embraced as if we were each other's lifesaver. Laughing, an untidy bed with a vase above, a wet and charred pillow on the floor, flowers scattered around it, and the deafening alarm filling the space.

I place my head in his shoulder. When we've calmed down a bit, we continue to hold each other tightly, but with less strength. Then we begin a gentle swinging, feet not moving, something like a dance.

Aioros puts a little bit more of strength in his embrace to catch my attention. I turn my head slightly, without letting him go.

—Do you know how to get rid of that infernal noise? —he speaks directly into my ear.

I try not to shake by the feeling of his breath and nod. I move my head to face him. Before leaving his embrace I want him to be sure of everything I feel for him. Our lips crash and the kiss that was interrupted before now continues. With this I let him know that I love him, that I can't live without him. That he's the love of my life; he was the first and will be the last in my life.

With this I tell him that the years we live together mean a lot to me. We have had bitter fights, followed by idyllic reconciliations. We've lived difficult situations together, crises in the Sanctuary. They'd think it would be a disadvantage for getting together, but that makes us stronger, more complete.

The sound fades as my whole world is him. I have learned to enjoy life and its little things beside him. Not for a second in these years together I have repented of having married Sagittarius Aioros. And I never will.

 _An insolent sun,_

 _gets into every corner;_

 _The alarm clock didn't ring today,_

 _Thanks for that favor_

 _Little things of everyday_

 _They are the great things I have in life:_

 _Warm arms,_

 _A cold night,_

 _A full moon,_

 _That delicious food!_

 _A kiss at the theater and_

 _another one where the sun doesn't reach._

THE END

* * *

N. of a. =P Amanda Miguel's original song, Las pequeñas cosas, but now Gloria Trevi sings a cover, I liked it to make a short and sweet songfic. It's my first songfic and my first fic written in first person, it was weird to write it that way. I hope you all enjoyed reading this.


End file.
